Shinra High
by Prettiest-Star
Summary: Vincent, the reclusive bookworm; Yuffie, the hyperactive cheerleader; Cid, the crude new teacher; Reno, the pain in Hojo's ass; Rufus, subjected to all sorts of chaos along with much, much more. Yaoi/Yuri, het, first chapter revised!


Things were quite peaceful within the walls of Shinra high. Every lesson conducted with an A-ranking teacher and ruled with an iron fist. Birds could easily be heard through the open windows as a soft breeze blew through the school. The halls were vacant and quiet, just the way they should be. Not a single disorderly or straggling student still left to find their lost way, and no troublemakers could be seen, thinking it would make their fellow peers adore them more should they cut class. Yes, everything was going just they way Principal Rufus Shinra liked.

Naturally, it wouldn't last long.

Without warning, the sound of hurried footsteps and loud, obnoxious laughter could be heard quickly approaching Rufus' office. Quirking an eyebrow in mild annoyance, he stood from his seat and leant back a moment to crack his back. It didn't take a genius to know who that laughter belonged to, and he found himself almost praying he was wrong.

At the angry shout of "Boy, get back here!" all of Rufus' hopes were instantly killed. Sighing loudly, he took his time walking to the door with an impending sense of doom. "Every day," he muttered and closed his eyes, hoping to prolong the inevitable. Opening his door slowly, two perfectly polished dress shoes tapped softly on the tiled floor. Rufus caught a brief glimpse of fiery red locks and sky green orbs before a sudden force impacted heavily on his chest. Glancing down, he gave the redhead a bemused expression.

At this, Reno grinned widely, before raising a hand to his forehead and giving the principal a salute. "Yo, boss!" he greeted cheerfully, before letting out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a wail as he was roughly turned by his shoulders around so that back faced Rufus' front. He tried shrugging off the older man's hands, but the grip only tightened. With satisfaction, the blonde noted that the boy was not going to win and so slumped his posture in defeat.

Glancing up at the third party, the Rufus presented a charming smile. "Was this one bothering you again, sir?" he asked politely, gesturing absently to Reno. Before him was the lovely image of one Professor Hojo; also known as the mad scientist of hallway B; also known as the psycho bastard with a sadistic streak; also known as the terror of all students and most teachers. Rufus fully endorsed these claims.

"'_Bothering!?'_" shrieked the man, face flushing with anger, "Oh, he was doing much more than mere '_bothering!_" At this most brilliant moment, the red head chose to interject in his own defense.

"Hey, I wasn't botherin' nobody," he protested, bringing himself to his full height and pouting his lips at Hojo, "I was lendin' a hand, yo!" Which, knowing Reno, honestly believed to be the absolute truth.

"You mixed two chemicals I precisely said were not to be mixed and caused a toxic gas outbreak in my classroom!" Hojo shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the student, "Principal Rufus, I demand this boy to be expelled from the school grounds _'immediately' _!" Rufus repressed the urge to wince at the shrill tone. He honestly, truthfully, positively, absolutely..

'_hated' _Professor Hojo.

"Hang on--!" Reno began, slight panic lacing his words, but the blonde behind him tightened his grip on both shoulders. Despite the boy's outward exterior of having quite the dense skull, Rufus knew Reno caught on that he was not to speak another word if he wanted to live, let alone continue attending his school. Swallowing his reply, the redhead sufficed with an inaudible grumble and, once again, slumped within Rufus' grip.

"Don't worry, Professor Hojo, I'll make sure he behaves." _'For the umpteenth time'_ sang Rufus' mind cheerfully. With that, he wordlessly dismissed the scientist, and his smile only tightened further as he steered Reno through the door leading to his private office. He didn't let go of the student until he was firmly planted in the seat opposite his large, wooden desk. Situating himself comfortably behind the table, Rufus raised his gloved hands to rest before him on the smooth surface, fingers intertwining in a sophisticated way. His smile instantly dropped.

"Toxic fumes, Reno?" he asked in an exasperated tone, "When on earth are you going to learn…" The principal trailed off as his hands lifted themselves to his temples to give a much needed rub. Rufus internally swore this boy was going to be the death of him before the man turned thirty.

The student gave into the twitches at the corners of his lips and relaxed in the cushioned chair. Raising a leg to cross casually over his knee, Reno stretched both arms behind his head. "Well," he began, licking the top row of his teeth thoughtfully, "yeah. But I have a real good reason, yo!"

Rufus inwardly groaned. He was more than used to these excuses, and though it seemed that Reno thoroughly believed them himself, he often wondered whether or not he was exaggerating a full ¾ of it. Unfortunately, he was obligated by the state to hear any student out, regardless of the situation. Sitting up straight, he gestured with a hand. "Go on."

"Heh, glad you asked." Reno graced Rufus with one of his most dazzling smiles before continuing. "Well see, my buddy Rude--y'know my buddy Rude, right? Tall guy, student teacher, wearin' sunglasses all the time. Well anyway, my buddy Rude was tryin' to help out in Hojo's--sorry, professor Hojo's-- class, yo, '_like he's supposed ta', _right? And he was doin' a good job and all, but Hojo wouldn't have any of it. I mean, he was all 'No no no, that doesn't work" an' 'we're not wasting class with demonstration', and Rude was just shoved aside like chopped liver or somethin'! I mean, what the heck, man?"

Rufus blinked slowly at the redhead, his brain struggling to absorb all that spilled forth from Reno's mouth. However, it seemed the boy had more to say as he quickly picked up once again.

"So, noticin' my friend bein' shoved aside, I went up there to show Hojo that as teenagers, we all learn things easily by video or sound, or in this case, demonstration. So, whaddo I do? I demonstrate. And he throws a fit! Like it's my fault he's bad at teachin' his own class or somethin', yo." With that, Reno slouched back into his seat, indicating he was finished.

The principal kept his posture upright and eyes fixated on the boy. Heaving a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. Being closer to the boy's age himself, he could understand where Reno was coming from, especially with a teacher like Homicidal Hojo, but the boy just had to learn to show a little respect, even if he hated it. After all, Rufus didn't become the principal of the most prestigious high school in all of Midgar overnight.

"Detention for a week, now get out of my office," he all but sighed, gesturing with his fingers that Reno was now to promptly leave his office before Rufus decided to stab him.

"Ahh, no way, really?" Reno smiled happily and stood up quickly, before leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on the principal's cheek. "Thanks, bossman! See ya later, yo!" And with that, the vibrant Reno Sinclair literally skipped from Rufus Shinra's office, obviously quite smug with the results of another mishap.

Rufus remained sitting upright, blinking owlishly, before raising a hand to his steadily reddening cheek. He groaned loudly and fell forward onto his desk, thereafter proceeding to repeatedly hit his head against the wood.

And so was the life at Shinra High.

**~~**

A tall, slender boy walked slowly but purposely within the grounds of Shinra High. His accentuated face was buried in a large, hard covered book with one hand holding it before his eyes. The other gripped at the messenger strap back draped over his thin frame, crossing over his chest so the weight rested on his right side. He was clad in simple, albeit professional clothing; the type of attire one would expect on a teacher perhaps, but not a student. His long ebony locks fell down his back and swayed side to side as he walked, glinting in the sunlight not unlike silk.

Without removing his bronze eyes from his book, the boy took a seat on the edge of a large and decrepit, broken fountain, away from the majority of the school. It was his lunch break, and as directly afterwards he was permitted to leave school for the day. Every Monday it was the same routine. Being a senior that had completed all necessary classes during his first three years, he only was obligated to take three at the beginning of each week. Vincent personally wouldn't mind staying the whole day, but it was a relief from the hormonal teenagers and sputtering idiots that were his peers.

His eyes scanned the page swiftly, thoroughly engrossed within the book. "Folly, folly, his heart kept saying: conscious, gratuitous, suicidal folly. Of all the crimes that a party member could commit, this--"

"Vinnie!" interrupted a cheerful squeal, and said boy jumped only slightly in surprise as a weight was suddenly pushed upon him, thin arms wrapping tightly about his neck. Giving a soft sigh, Vincent Valentine closed his novel and set it beside him to sit on the concrete bench.

"Hello, Yuffie," he greeted back, though refrained from raising his arms to reciprocate the hug. Let it be stated first and foremost that Valentines were not known for physical affection, despite their namesake. "What brings you here?"

The brunette girl drew away and grinned happily down at the sitting upperclassman. "You, silly!" she cried, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly, her eyes zoomed to the book sitting beside the pale male and she giggled before quickly snatching it up. "Whacha readin'?"

Vincent could only raise a hand in protest, but didn't mouth his thoughts, lest he come off as unnecessarily rude. Tiredly, he watched as she curiously flipped through the pages, obviously not taking in a word she read. "1984," he replied dryly, resting an elbow on his knee and leaning his chin on it. Personally, he had nothing against the girl. He and her had been friends for several years; if you could consider it that. Vincent had always cared dearly for the young woman, but he rarely showed it. She was a little sister of sorts, and the boy wouldn't hesitate to rush to her aid were she in trouble. For the most part, however, and especially during his quiet time, he could do without all the giggles and mischief that followed seemed to emanate from Yuffie wherever she went.

Vincent watched with a faintly amused expression as she plopped down beside him and leaned back dangerously, holding the book at arm's length away from her face. As she took one hand away to turn the page once more, the balance of the book shifted and, before Vincent could stop it, fell directly into the murky rain water below. The senior's face fell, but he quickly concealed it. He had been enjoying that book quite a lot.

The girl's eyes widened comically and she instantly turned to Vincent. "I'm so, _'so_' sorry, Vinnie!" she wailed, and she looked it. Before Vincent could tell her that it wasn't a problem and that he could easily purchase a used copy that wasn't soggy with mystery water, Yuffie gasped and smiled reassuringly at a sudden thought. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get it back for ya! Yuffie Kisaragi is on the case!"

Clearly without thinking it through, the girl then proceeded to plunged her arms elbow-deep into the water, frantically searching for the submerged novel. Almost immediately they came flying out, flinging dirty droplets of water every which way. "Something bit me!" she cried, looking fearfully at her hand.

Vincent suppressed a sigh and extracted a handkerchief from his coat pocket, dabbing at the bits of water sprinkled there. Without missing a beat, he took Yuffie's hands in his own and wiped off the water, before carefully examining the offended one. After raking his eyes over the appendage several times, he shook his head slightly. "You were imagining things," he dismissed softly, laying the cloth beside him so as to dry before the end of his free period.

"It's fine," he interrupted, noticing her mouth open widely, no doubt to spout more apologies and promises she had no way of fulfilling, "I know where I was, and I can buy a new copy. It's not a problem." He hoped this confirmation would get the girl off the subject. Hopefully, she might even leave him alone.

Of course, no such luck was bestowed upon the quiet bookworm.

Instantly, the Wutaian girl bounced back to her previous energetic attitude. "That's great, Vinnie, 'cause I wanted to introduce you to somebody!"

At this, Vincent rose an eyebrow. "Meet..someone?" he repeated, barely keeping the suspicious tone from seeping into his voice.

Yuffie batted him playfully on the arm and smiled sweetly, "Of course, dummy! You really gotta get out more. I mean, when's the last time you made any new friends, huh?" Vincent opened his mouth to reply that he had in fact been acquainted with three new people over the course of a week in Psychology class. He patiently explained to them why they were wrong with their answer concerning Dissociative Identity Disorder. They had claimed it was Schizophrenia, and Vincent had calmly explained that those two particular illnesses were quite different in the most detailed of ways. He had asked each of them their names afterwards so he may then add them to his list of potential tutees.

Unfortunately, the obsidian-haired male was never given the chance to explain this to Yuffie as a rough voice interrupted. Turning his head quickly to glance upon the intruder, Vincent blinked.

"'Ey, brat, there ya are!" cried the ruffian, dashing forward. Despite the friendly grin on his face, the man still looked quite intimidating. Vincent's eyes raked over his form and, do doubt due to his hormones, found the other male quite..attractive. Tousled blonde locks, stubble, a muscular build. One would have to be a fool to say he was anything below dashing.

He was taken out of his musings at the shriek from Yuffie and he snapped his neck to the side, ready to pounce if need be. It seemed, however, that he had only put her in a headlock and roughly dug his knuckles into her scalp. Quirking an eyebrow, Vincent relaxed his posture, both hands holding absently onto his bag strap.

Finally breaking herself free from the older man, Yuffie ran back to Vincent before effortlessly taking both his hands and lifting him to his feet. Momentarily stunned at the unnatural strength the girl seemed to suddenly possessed, he wasn't entirely prepared to be dragged forward and shoved somewhere in the direction of the blonde newcomer. Unfortunately, the level of grace and dignity he normally had in public chose at this moment to fail him. Stumbling over his own feet, his lithe frame fell face forward and he closed his eyes tightly, inwardly bracing himself for the fall.

It didn't come.

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a blue cotton shirt. Blinking in confusion, Vincent raised his gaze above him and remained frozen in place. Apparently, the stronger male had caught the long-haired brunette, and he desperately wanted to move away, but for the life of him couldn't bring himself to.

"You a'right there, kid?" the man breathed into his ear. Only then did Vincent finally come to his senses.

Jumping away as if burned, the senior coughed politely before brushing off his shirt in what he hoped was a casual way. Without taking his eyes away from the non-existent dust, he replied calmly. "Yes, thank you." Anything more than that would be far too informal for the boy. And he was growing into a man of formalities and pristine social grace. Not grungy clothing and unkempt hair. He then repeated this statement in his mind several times.

Not one to be left out, Yuffie decided to jump in. "Wow, sorry again, Vinnie," she said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck, "Guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" Vincent gave a stiff nod and reluctantly tore his eyes away from his button up-shirt. He chanced a glance at the grubby blonde before quickly diverting his gaze the Wutaian girl.

Yuffie blinked for a few moments before laughing loudly and gesturing excitedly towards the stranger. "This is my uncle!" she stated matter-of-factly, "Cid Highwind. "Oh, but don't pay too much attention to him. He's an old geezer after all."

At this, Cid glared daggers at the girl, but apparently chose to ignore the remark. Holding out a heavily gloved hand, he smiled good naturedly at the smaller male. "Pleasure ta meecha!" he said, tone quite friendly.

Hesitating a moment, the pale boy slipped his smaller hand into the gloved one, letting the blonde take care of the actual "shaking" of their handshake. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine," he said softly, though was able to successfully tear his eyes away from that of Cid's without too much difficulty. "However, you had better have a good reason for being here. Even if you are blood and/or legally related to a student, you are required to have been called from home or made a scheduled date to show up beforehand." Vincent recited, taking his hand away to adjust the collar of his shirt. He inwardly nodded and appreciated the sensible part of his psyche. The best thing to do in these situations was to drown everything out with common sense and knowledge.

"Vinnie," she whined loudly, "he's here to take up the new Auto-Mechanics teacher position, dummy!" At this remark, Vincent glanced up at Cid who grinned proudly.

"Yep, she's right!" he confirmed, giving a friendly wink towards the boy, "Ah'm the new teach' that's gonna teach all these damn kids a thing er two 'bout man's work."

The raven had to consciously keep his eyes from widening. There's was absolutely no way he was even '_remotely' _attracted to a teacher; not only was that social suicide, but it would also result in the man in question to be subjected to all sorts of trouble, not to mention potentially the law getting involved. Again, the best course of action would be to smother such ridiculous feelings until they disappeared.

"Well, congratulations on receiving the job, Mr. Highwind," Vincent said softly, though his voice obviously lacked in any real emotion, "It's a pleasure to have you as one of the staff members of this school." Glancing at Yuffie, he tilted his head in a politely curious manner. "But," he began, "Shouldn't he be teaching class right now?"

At this, the girl merely let out a giggle and shook her head. "Nope, he doesn't officially start until tomorrow. But, I figured I might as well show the guy around today. After all, being so old, he's probably already forgotten the tour Mr. Shinra gave him!"

Cid looked near murderous at this point, though after a deep breath, he settled with rummaging in his pockets. Vincent's eyebrows raised as he noticed with a slight frown that the object of his desire was a cigarette packet. After taking one out, lighting it, and inhaling deeply, Cid cheerfully blew the smoke directly into Yuffie's face.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. With the fury rivaling that of a raging wolverine, the Wutaian girl jumped onto the blonde's back and began tugging at his hair furiously. In his hurry to get him off of her, Cid didn't even seem aware his feet were running forward until he tripped, quite ungraciously, over the stone ledge and directly into the murky depths of the fountain.

Vincent immediately got to his feet and gazed, in awe, at the sudden mishap. Eerily, he noted, the water had no ripples whatsoever and looked unnaturally calm considering a teenage girl and full grown man had just plunged head-first into it.

Finally gathering his bearings, Vincent took a few steps closer before both the figures who had simultaneously vanished emerged quickly from the water, gasping for breath. Vincent gave a shake of his head and a soft sigh. If he had any doubts the two were related before, they were certainly gone now.

"Look what you did!" shouted the girl, pointing a finger and poking Cid's nose rather rudely, "Now I'm all wet!"

"Whad '_ah' _did?" the blonde replied, smacking away her hand angrily, "Yer the one that climbed ontoppa me and made me lose mah damn balance!"

"Only because you blew smoke in my face!"

"Ah did tha' 'cause you called me old!"

"Only because you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t--"

"You had better go take a shower in the women's locker room," Vincent said calmly, rubbing his clean overshirt on Yuffie's dripping hair, "Then perhaps ask the office if they have any spare clothes. Class starts relatively soon, Yuffie."

The girl merely slouched and crossed her arms, allowing her hair to be dried. Chuckling softly at the obvious sign of defeat, Vincent removed his shirt to get a better look at her. "Now go on, or else you'll be late. I'll.." he glanced at Cid briefly before turning back to her, "handle everything else."

"Oh, alright," Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now you be good!" she warned the blonde, pointing another finger at the man, "And don't do anything to Vinnie! He's sensitive." It was the seniors turn to roll his eyes this time, but he simply gave her a little push on the back.

Giggling, Yuffie winked at Vincent before rushing off towards the school's main building. Shaking his head, the raven turned his gaze to look at Cid. Raising his eyebrows slightly, he noted the man was certainly worse for the wear. The scowl didn't help to improve his appearance much either.

"You should head home and take a shower as well," Vincent suggested, "You're in no state to go on a tour today." As if broken out of an angry trance, Cid blinked and looked at Vincent. Giving a good natured grin, he scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Heh, see, ah would an' all, but the water heater in mah apartment's bin' broken the last week." At Vincent's bemused expression, Cid seemed to pick up. "Nah, it ain't like ah've gone without showerin' or nothin'! Just uh…Ah've been havin' to mooch offa a few pals. But, seein' as they're at work an' I dunno how ta git in their houses…" He trailed off, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"Uhh..Y'know, why dun I jus' go, huh?" He gave a weak chuckle at the awkward air and pointed a thumb behind his shoulder, "Ah'll sort somethin' out, don't worry 'bout it." Vincent was not a particularly open and kind person by nature. Sure, if he witnessed someone drop a belonging or a child trip, he'd lend his assistance. However, it was rare he ever did something particularly big for someone he barely knew. This cased proved quite different.

"No, that won't be necessary," he shook his head and offered his half-dry dress shirt to the man, "You can use my shower."

"Eh--?" Cid blinked in surprise and hesitantly took the offered shirt, "But, ain't ya got school and shit?"

Vincent shook his head. "I've finished all my classes today. I was about to head home anyway." As the teacher opened his mouth to once more protest, he raised a hand politely. "Truly, I don't mind. Now come on, you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes."

Without another word, the senior took up his bag once more and slipped it over his shoulder. Gesturing with his hand for the blonde to follow him, he took off down the parking lot and in just a few moments found his car. Slipping into the driver's seat, he effortlessly put the keys in the ignition and started it. Once Cid was safely situated (and he chided him on not buckling his seat belt) he began his drive home.

Vincent sincerely hoped he wouldn't regret this.

-----------------------------------------------

Hey-o, Star again! Hokay, sorry for le confusion. =….=;;; If you have me on author alert, I must apologize for the bombard of emails..if you have email notifies of course. . Anyway, there's was a crap load of confusion and I had to keep editing and deleting 'cause you can't edit the chapter once it's published and…arggg… Curse and its strict publishing policy. -.o; But it's all good now~! Review…pretty please? T.T;


End file.
